warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
True Loyalty
True Loyalty A story by Peacey (The start is based off of my life. But chapter three is where it gets wierd) Prologue In a pitch black forest, rain fell steadily as two cats ducked under a tree for shelter. The first one, a dark shecat unsheathed her claws and scratched the other, a light grey shecat. "How dare you fail me again, Lightcloud?" She raged. Lightcloud shrunk down in embarrassment, making her seem like a puddle on the rainy ground. The darker cat scratched Lightcloud again, forcing her to speak. "I'm sorry Nightfire. StarClan knew what was going on. They stopped us before we could attack. They really are about the clans." Nightfire scoffed. "StarClan? StarClan!? They stopped you? Ha! I thought I trained you better than that! Fine. There is an apprentice in the weak spot. Find her!" Lightcloud nodded and padded off. "Yes, Nightfire." "You know what to do." Chapter One "Redpaw, you bother me again and I'll rip your heart out! Got it mama's boy?" The ginger apprentice scratched Cottonpaw across the face, with his claws unsheathed. "I did it again! What are you going to do about it, kittypet? Rip my guts out?" The golden brown apprentice frowned. "I said your heart, stupid." Then she walked away. "Hey, Deerpaw. What's up?" Asked Cottonpaw. "What are you doing?" Deerpaw, Cottonpaw's older sister, was making kissy faces at a rabbit. "None of your business mousebrain." She said, not even looking up. "Whats the point of keeping a rabbit if you're not going to eat it?" Asked Cottonpaw. Deerpaw walked over to her younger sister and snarled. "Shut up!!!" She yelled unsheathing her claws, and scratching Cottonpaw's arm. Another typical day for the apprentice. Redpaw, and Mousepaw hurt her, Deerpaw hurts her, her parents don't listen and repeat. She walked over to her one and only friend. "Hey, Jewelpaw, what's up?" She asked. Her friend was a beautiful golden color with blue eyes. Jewelpaw was laying down sadly. "I can't beleive Shrewpaw left to be a kittypet! My life is ruined!" She cried. Jewelpaw and Shrewpaw were very close. Cottonpaw found their love disgusting but she felt really sorry for her friend. "I'm really sorry about it." She said. Just then Jewelpaw broke out in a fit of coughing, grabbing the attention of almost every cat in the camp. "Jewelpaw! Are you okay?" Asked Cottonpaw when she stopped. But the coughing started up again, lasting shortly less then the first. "I don't know. I'm going to go to Flareheart to see if she has anything. And just between you and me, I hope it's greencough, because cats die of it." Chapter Two Jewelpaw was out sick for a moon, and in that time, times for Cottonpaw got worse. She stayed strong, and only got stronger. One day she went to the medicine den with her younger friend Cloudkit to see if Jewelpaw was okay. "Hey girls! Jewelpaw will be fine. She had a nasal infection causing her to cough." "But what if she never recovers? She might never become a warrior!" Cried Cloudkit. Flareheart smiled. "She'll get better." Cottonpaw didn't fully beleive her and waled to her nest in the apprentice's den. She remembered meeting Jewelpaw - Jewelkit, then when they were three moons old, she was a former kittypet, who ran away because her owners were drug addicts. I can't imagine life without her. I remember singing a bird song together at four moons old, fighting at five, best friends again at six, she saving me from killing myself. Twice. I'd be dead if she wasn't there for me. "Look, Poisonpaw, the stupid kittypet is talking to herself! Hey kittypet, it's still morning! You're supposed to be training!" Cottonpaw was struggling to hold back tears. "The kittypet is crying! How sad." Said Poisonpaw. "I'm not a kittypet!!! Why don't you just...just... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"